It's good to see you again
by CriticCorner
Summary: The friends all meet up again after three years since senior year, the last time most of them had seen each other. Together again, they recall the good times, but mostly they recall the bad times, and try to fix them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**Rated T for kissing.**

The last one to show up was Massie. She walked into the fancy restaurant that took her an hour to get to, not to mention she had to get her hair and make-up done. Hey, she had to make a good first impression. Well, not exactly a first impression. She glanced around until she noticed nine awkward people all looking at their hands. Why was she here again? Sure, her old best friend Kristen had called her after three years to get the group back together. Why had she come? It's not like she missed any of them.

"Ahem."

Derrick Harrington looked up to see a familiar beauty standing in front of him. The glossy hair. They beautiful smile. The amber eyes. "Massie…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Massie!" Kristen jumped up and hugged Massie, who hugged back. _I guess it is a little nice to see everyone again. _Massie thought.

"Massie!" Dylan and Alicia were the next to jump up.

"It's so good to see you!" Massie finally admitted. She released her old friends and was offered a seat between Alicia- and Claire. Claire stared, almost glared, straight ahead. Massie opened her mouth. She should at least say hi right? No way, Claire was the one who left, Claire was the one who…

"So Mass, you were the reason I called everyone." Kristen said.

"Really?" Massie pretended to be interested.

"Yeah, I picked up a people magazine and you were on the cover with-oh, what's your boyfriends name again?"

"Nathanial. He's not my boyfriend anymore." She glanced at Derrick, who looked away quickly, but she could see the smile forcing itself across his face.

"Oh what a shame." Dylan said, sipping her drink.

Everyone was quiet, looking down at their hands again.

"Well, I should be going…" Massie stood up.

"No!" Dylan burped.

Everyone cracked up laughing.

After Dylan burped, everyone recalled when they were kids, even the silent, glaring Claire threw in a few words. They sat in the restaurant until closing time. Everyone lingered in the cold out front of the restaurant, not wanting it to end yet. It was so good to see everyone again. Massie hadn't realized she had missed them so much. She glanced at her watch. Oh crap! She was supposed to meet her parents! She met them every Friday night.

"Hey, you guys should all come over to my apartment tomorrow." Massie said timidly.

Everyone immediately agreed. Massie hugged everyone goodbye. She hesitated at Claire. She really hesitated at Derrick.

**Ding-Dong. **Massie straightened her jean mini and took a deep breath. She walked towards the front door and stopped at a mirror, which was the whole wall. Well, her outfit looked good. A jean mini skirt, a black shirt from juicy, and black slippers, she was trying to look a little casual. Her house looked good. Just like her childhood bedroom, all white. They were all going to watch movies, maybe dance a little, just catch up some more. Her huge apartment was perfect. She nodded her final approval and opened the door. It was Derrick. Her and Derrick? Alone?

"Hey, come in."

Derrick had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Hey."

"Um…come into the kitchen and I'll get you a drink."

Derrick followed her across the marble floor into the kitchen. She made casual talk as she poured water into a glass for him. She set it down in front of him and when he reached for it, their hands grazed. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey." He said. "I never got to apologize for..."

"HEYY!" Alicia and Dylan came in. "We let ourselves in."

Everyone else soon arrived and they all went into the living room. There was a white leather couch, roping along the wall, a glass coffee table sat in front of that. Across the room was the entertainment system. Most of the room was wide open for dancing. Massie blasted the stereo and "See you again" by Miley Cyrus came on. The girls sang along and the boys laughed as they watched them dancing around. After a while they all got tired and decided to watch a movie. Claire sat down next to Alicia and Massie plopped on top of them. She decided she wasn't mad at Claire, for now. Derrick and Cam stood next to the huge entertainment system and looked for a movie. The boys insisted on a scary one. The girls jumped and screamed many times, much to the boys amusement. The movie ended and the credits started to roll. Everyone was quiet, not wanting the night to end. Again.

"We should keep hanging out." Cam finally broke the silence.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

Massie held the door open as everyone walked out. "Hey let's meet up for lunch tomorrow!" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed.

"Only the girls. Duh." Kristen said.

Derrick was the last one to walk through the open door. Massie grabbed his arm.

"Hey maybe you could come over tomorrow night. Just you and me. You know, to catch up."

Derrick beamed and hugged Massie. "See you then."

**Okay, REVIEWS are great. Plus, as soon as I get some, I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique-what else is new?**

Massie looked around at all her old friends, laughing. She swallowed as the feeling in her stomach came back when she looked at Claire. How could she have done that?

_Flashback: _

_"Massie I swear, __Nothing__ happened!" _

_**Maybe Claire wasn't lying? Maybe nothing did happen. But she knew that wasn't true.**_

_"Just leave me alone!" Massie screamed as she started to turn and run. She ran right into Derrick. _

_"Mass, I didn't mean to…" Massie noticed the hurt in his eyes. _

_"No!" She pushed him away and started running again. How could he? How could they? She was supposed to be her best friend! Thoughts filled her mind and she fell to the cold concrete. "No…" _

"Right Mass?"

"What?"

"I said, you still like Derrick." Alicia said. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Massie shrugged. Everyone giggled.

"I didn't mean that. I was just thinking about…" Massie had a mean tone as she glanced at Claire. Claire looked down at her hands.

"Well, that was a great lunch. Everyone has my number right?" Kristen changed the subject, standing up. Everyone nodded and stood up also. Massie smiled at everyone and waved goodbye so she would have plenty of time to get ready before Derrick arrived.

Massie opened the door and Derrick was holding flowers. "Hey." He was stunned. Massie looked amazing. She had on a flowy red dress. Her hair was sprawled over her shoulders. Her earrings were black, along with her pumps.

"Those for me?" Massie broke the silence, nodding toward the flowers.

"Of course." Derrick held the flowers out for her. She grabbed them. "C'mon in."

She walked into the kitchen, Derrick following close behind. Massie filled a vase with water and set it on the table.

Derrick sat down on the stool and Massie offered him a drink. "Wine? Champagne?"

"Uhh…beer?" Derrick asked.

Massie giggled and placed the beer in front of him. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence. Derrick started to lean in but Massie straightened and started walking toward the pantry.

"I have popcorn, soda, snacks, and the works. What movie are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Derrick sounded a little weird.

"Go look. I'll get the snacks."

Derrick walked into the TV room and Massie looked at herself. This was all long. Why was she so dressed up? It's not like they were going out to dinner or anything. She grabbed the popcorn once it beeped and walked out into the living room.

"What's this?" Derrick held up a movie case.

"I don't know." Massie shrugged.

"You own a movie and you don't know what it is?" Derrick raised his eyebrows. They burst out laughing. It wasn't even that funny, but it did break the ice.

Massie grabbed a movie. "We're watching this. A drive to forget." **A/N: ****ahah**

"A chick flick?" Derrick looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're gonna watch it, and you're gonna like it." Massie pointed the movie case at him.

"Whatever you say."

Massie handed him the case "I'm gonna go change. Be right back." Massie disappeared up the stairs and came back down in Juicy sweats and Calvin Klein shirt. She, of course, still looked amazing.

"I'm back!" Massie sing-songed.

Derrick didn't answer.

"Derrick, shouldn't you be jumping around or something?" Massie joked. Derrick continued to look at his hands. Massie sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

After a minute, Derrick turned to look at her. "Massie, I'm really sorry…for…you know."

Massie looked away.

"I didn't mean to. I always loved you."

Massie could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered.

_"Derrick I know you're in there!" Massie pounded on his apartment door. "Open up! Don't be scared! I know you probably just bumped into her there! I'm sorry."_

_Earlier that day, Massie had gone to the movies with Kristen. She walked in and saw Derrick with Claire. They were watching a movie. Massie went over to him and started yelling. He was drunk. _

_"Derrick!" _

_She suddenly heard muffled voices and put her ear to the door._

_"Get up I said! Hurry! Go through the back door!" _

_After Massie heard that she burst through the door. She saw Derrick, pulling a shirt over his head, and the person who was frozen at the back door was…Claire. __Her best friend.__ They all stood, staring at each other. _

_Massie burst into tears and fell to the floor. Everything went black._

_NEXT DAY:_

_Massie blinked open her eyes. She was in her room. She looked around. Kristen was asleep in a chair. Alicia was asleep on the floor. Dylan, Josh, Kemp and Chris were scattered on the floor. Derrick lay at __the end of the bed, flowers in hand. Massie sat up and Derrick opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then jumped up. _

_"Massie, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I was upset about finding out about you dating Chris while we were broken up three months ago. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you." _

_Alicia shoved Derrick aside and sat next to Massie. "You're awake."_

_"Where's Claire?"_

_By this time everyone was sitting around her bed, blinking tiredly. They all looked at each other. _

_"Um,__" Alicia__ looked back at Massie "She's uh…she moved to LA." _

_Everything was quiet.__ Massie pulled the blanket over her head and started to sob. She felt someone put her hand on her shoulder. She felt it jerked away as she heard Alicia's voice say "Derrick. It's time for you to leave."_

"I know. I always loved you too."

Derrick's eyes smiled at her. Her eyes smiled back. Finally, Massie flicked on her TV.

A picture of her ex boyfriend appeared. He was standing with someone who looked just as messed up as Britney Spears. At the top of the screen the news title read "Over girlfriend of a year, Massie Block, already."

Derrick grabbed the remote and flicked it off. Another awkward silence. _Gee _Massiethought_, there sure are a lot of awkward silences in my life._

"Massie, don't pay any attention to-" He didn't get another word in. Massie placed her hand on the side of his head and kissed him.

**REVIEW! Or**** I won't update! Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey and thanks for all of the reviews!! Sorry, I've been really busy lately, haven't had much time to update!! Well, I just wanted to let you know that the rating is changed from T to K because I planned on doing a totally different story line, but I ended ****up with this! I also felt it was time for a little C****laire**** There's also a really long flashback.**** Enjoy!**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Claire reached over and turned off her alarm clock. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. After her stomach growled, she got out of bed and went to her walk-in closet. She pulled on jeans and a pink hoodie. Once she was downstairs she pulled open the pantry. She didn't see anything she was particularly interested in eating for breakfast. She was about to grab a box of cereal when something caught her eye. It was a box stuffed in the pantry. She crouched down and pulled it out. She pulled out a picture frame. It was her and Massie.

_"Cam! I know you're in love with her! Why else would she call me and tell me that?"_

_"Claire, I don't know, but she was lying!" Cam tried to reach for her hand but she jerked it away._

_"Why would she make something up like that?" She shouted. Cam looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"I've never even _kissed_ Nikki!" Cam said._

_"Well she said you did a whole lot more than that!" Claire turned to leave._

_"Claire-"_

_"We're over. __Done."__ She slammed the door behind her._

_"C'mon Massie answer!"__ Tears slid down Claire's face as she called Massie for the fifth time that night. Claire needed her best friend._

_"Hey __It's__ Massie. I'm busy now, so leave a message!"_

_Claire was tired of hearing that machine. She had heard Massie's five times, Alicia's three times, Kristen's three times and Dylan answered once but she was visiting her parents and couldn't talk. _

_She dialed one of her other best friends._

_"Hellooo?"__ A drunken Derrick answered. _

_"Derrick?" Claire sniffled._

_"Claire! __Cam…sad."_

_"Derrick. Where is __everybody.__"_

_"Oh! I bet that Massie is out. __With someone ugly."__ Derrick slurred._

_"What are you talking about?" Claire asked._

_"You know. Chris." _

_"Oh." Claire knew that Massie had chosen not to tell Derrick that she had dated Chris when the two were apart. _

_"Aw, you sad?" Derrick asked._

_"Derrick, drink water!" Claire demanded._

_"I'm going out." Derrick said._

_"You can't drive!" Claire said. He already hung up. Claire groaned and hopped out of bed, wiping her eyes again. She drove to his house._

_"Claire! You're just in time. I'm going to the bar." Derrick climbed into his car._

_"No." Claire pulled him out and helped him into her car._

_Derrick crossed his arms. He looked at her and glared. She didn't glare back. Claire started to drive. Five minutes later she heard sniffling. She looked over and saw Derrick crying. It made her heart hurt. She took them to the movies. _

_The previews were almost over when suddenly, a familiar smell wafted through Claire's nose. __Massie's perfume.__ Claire looked up and saw Massie and Kristen, standing right above the two. _

_"Derrick." She said._

_"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked._

_"Right there." Massie pointed at Derrick's chest. _

_"Oh, I'm your boyfriend now?" Derrick stood up._

_"Well, apparently, you don't want to be." Massie pointed to Claire who was looking at her hands. Massie then turned and stomped away._

_They were in Derrick's apartment and Claire was trying to hold in all of her emotions as Derrick complained and cried.__ Massie was mad at Claire, which means that soon everyone else would be. Cam had betrayed her. She had no one. __No one sober._

_"No one's life is worse than mine." Derrick said._

_"Mine is!" Claire exploded. "You weren't even together! You were broken up! I was dating Cam when he cheated on me!"_

_Derrick stood up and yelled back "You don't know how I feel!"_

_"You don't know how I feel!" Claire shot back._

_They stood, breathing heavily, glaring at each other. Derrick finally lunged forward and grabbed Claire's neck, kissing her heavily. Claire was surprised but she didn't object._

_She didn't even like Derrick. She was doing it to get back at Cam, and she wanted to stop, but she couldn't._

_She held onto his back pulled his shirt off over his head. He lowered her onto the couch and they continued to make out. _

_Knock-knock.__ They both paused and pulled apart. _

_"What was that?" Claire whispered._

_"Derrick let me in! I'm sorry!" Massie's voice drifted in. _

_"Get up I said! Hurry! Go through the back door!" _

_Claire immediately regretted her actions. She would tell Massie. As soon as she got home she would call her. As she was about to leave through the back door, the front door burst open. Claire froze, staring at Massie, who stared __back.__ No one said anything and finally, Massie burst into tears and fainted. _

_"Claire! Let me get your bags!" _

_Claire handed her bags to her agent. _

_"I'm so glad you've decided to come back to LA."_

_Claire sadly looked up at him. She nodded "Me too."_

Claire wiped the tears drifting down her cheeks. She set the picture frame on the counter and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited as it rang.

"Hey Massie? Want to go out to breakfast?"

**Okay, next chapter will be C&C! ****Yay****! Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I was really disappointed about the lack of reviews! So if you don't review more, I won't continue! Well, here you go!**

"Thanks for meeting me Mass. I'm glad we got to talk things over." Claire said as her and Massie walked out of the restaurant.

"Me too." Massie said. "Don't forget. We're doing it again tomorrow." They hugged each other and Claire started to walk down the street. As she turned the corner she stopped in her tracks. There, walking out of a restaurant was a blue eyed, green eyed boy…and a tall, blond girl. That pang of jealously came back.

_Claire plopped down on her bed after a long day at work. It had been about three months since she had moved to L.A. and she had been trying not to think about it. Suddenly, her phone rang. She groaned and answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Claire? It's Chris." __Said the voice on the other line._

_"Chris who?"_

_"You haven't forgotten me already, have you?"_

_Claire sat up "Chris __Plovert__?"_

_"Yeah, listen, I have something to tell you."_

_Claire didn't really want to know. She swallowed "Yeah?"_

_"It's Cam … he's dating Nikki." Claire was silent._

_"Claire?" Chris asked._

_"Yeah, Chris, It's not like I didn't expect it. I have to go."_

_"Okay." Chris was about to hang up._

_"Wait! How's Massie?"_

_"Oh, she's good… No, I lied. She's horrible. She's been so hurt by Derrick."_

_"What about..." Claire forced out._

_"She's uh... you shouldn't have left Claire."_

_Claire tried to make it sound like she wasn't crying. "Ok, well, __tell__ her I said sorry."_

_"No."_

_"What?" Claire asked, surprised._

_"Youtell her." _

She started toturn around, but then, she stopped_. Just walk rightpast them._

"Claire?"

Claire looked up, pretending to be surprised. "Oh! Cam! and...Nikki, hi."

Nikki forced a smile andCam ranhis hand throughhis hair nervously.

"Well, I'll seeyou around." Claire said.

"Yeah, um..." Cam looked from Claire to Nikki "Yeah, I'llsee you later."

Claire's cell rang as soon as she stepped inside the door. It was Massie.

"Massie! Thank god!"

"Claire, I saw you talking to Cam whenI drove by! What happened?"

"Nothing he just said hey."

"Was that girl he was with..."

"Yep."

"Wow." Massie breathed

"Yeah well, I'll see you tomorrow."

That night, Claire was sitting on her couch watching t.v. and eating icecream, trying not to think about seeing Cam with Nikki. It's not like she still had feelings for him. Right? Her thoughts were interupted by her cell phone. It was probably Massie. Or Alicia, Dylan or Kristen. Massie had told all of them and they all kept calling her, begging her to tell them if she still loved Cam.

"What?" Claire asked the phone, thinking it was one of her friends.

"Uh...Claire? Is it a bad time?"

"Ehmagawd, Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be you."

Cam laughed nervously. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that earlier, when I was with...you know, we weren't on a date. She was giving me back my old sweater."

"Oh." Claire's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah, well I wanted you to know because...I just wanted you to know." Cam hung up. Claire sat dazed with her cell phone in her hand for a while, until finally, a smile unfolded on her face.

**Okay people! Five reviews or no update for ****yous****haah**** sorry, it rhymed! ****okayy**** well REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, SORRY forthe wait!so for those of you who have read bratfest at Tiffany's, do you want Massie to end up with Derrington or Demesy. (sorry if I spelled that wrong. If he becomes a main character I'll fix it!) I personally hope she ends up with Derrington! Well, let me know! Enjoy!**

"Ew!" Dylan spit out her coke.

"Good job Dylan, get coke all over my white carpet." Alicia said.

"Sorry, but, I mean Kristen, why do you own this?" Dylan turned toKristen.

The girls were all gathering at Alicia's house to go through their clothesfor the charity event Massie's parents _still_ hosted every year. Kristen put her hands on her hips deffensively.

"It was a gift! Why do you think I'm giving it away?"

"Guys!" Massie threw a folded shirt in the 'white' pile. "Keep the peace. Okay?"

DING-DONG.

"I'll get it!" Alicia sang as she skipped off to the door. Alicia came back in with Claire walking beside her.

"Kuh-Laire! What took you so long?" Massie put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Claire dropped her box by the others.

"So heres what I think." Dylan announced. "Since we're getting rid of all this stuff, we should go on a shopping spree!"

Alicia, Massie and Kristen air-clapped.

"I'm hungry." Dylan announced.

"Same." Alicia handed the cashier her credit card.

"Well, where do you wanna eat?" Massie asked.

"I know!" Kristen bounced on her heels. "The one across the street, Hungry Llama!"

Massie spit out her water. "We are _nawt_ eating somewhere called Hungry Llama!"

"I know it sounds gross, but I heard it's really good!" Kristen pleaded.

"So did I." Claire put in.

"If you say so."

Kristen slid into the booth. "So Leesh, whats going on with you and Josh?" Kristen asked.

Alicia whipped her head around. "What? Nothing!"

"You don't even like him?" Claire asked knowingly.

"Psh. No!"

"That's good." Massie said, "Cause I saw him with some girl yesterday."

"You did? Who? Did it look like they were in love or just friends? Was she pretty?"

The girls burst out laughing and Alicia crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's okay Leesh," Kristen patted her arm. "Just admit that you still like him."

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by the waitor.

"Hello ladies, sorry about the wait, can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

Alicia's mouth hung open and Massie looked at her knowingly. Everyone went around the table ordering what they wanted. When the waitor left the table Alicia was playing with her nails and smiling to herself.

Massie exchanged an eye roll with the other girls. "Hey Leesh, why don't you go get us some napkins?" Massie asked.

"Why? We aren't even eating yet."

Massie shrugged "You don't have to. I just thought you might want to talk to that cute waitor."

The other girls giggled and Alicia blushed deeply, but she did stand up. The girls watched as she walked to the counter and started to talk to him. He looked suprised that she wanted to talk to him. In about five minutes they were giggling and he handed him his cell phone. She pressed a few buttons and the PC kicked eachother under the table and whispered excitedly "He asked for her number!"

Alicia walked back to the table,trying tolook cool.

"His names Blake and we're going out next saturday!"

The PC screeched.

"So does this mean you don't like Josh?" Dylan asked.

Alicia sneered "Josh who?"

**Sorry again about the long update! I BETTER get some more reviews this time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

**Just so you guys know: Everyone's famous. Okay this chapter is full of DRAMA!**

"Hey!" Massie opened the door and kissed Derrington.

"You ready?" He asked. They were going to a club. It was a perfect place to dance and hang out.

"Yep." Massie looked great. Her hair was in an up-do and she had on a short black dress. Derrick led her to his car and they climbed in.

"So what's going on with Josh and Alicia?" Derrington asked once he pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked.

"Well, they were madly in love a couple years ago, but ever since we got the group back together, they've barely said two words to each other."

"Well, don't you remember when they broke up?"

_ "Alicia wait!"_

_Alicia ignored Josh's pleading voice and slammed the door behind her. She got in her car and turned the key. It didn't start. She tried again. Nothing._

_"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered angrily as Josh ran up to the window. He tapped on the glass and Alicia opened the door and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. _

_"Just listen. I don't like Maya. I hate her."_

_"Then why is she here?"_

_"I don't know! She just showed up!"_

_"Josh, I know you have a thing for her! Ever since she moved her two months ago, our relationship has been going downhill!"_

_"No it hasn't! Alicia, Maya is a freak, I don't like her and you know it!"_

_"It doesn't matter! We're going to college at the end of the summer anyway! Let's just break it off now."_

_"So you were planning on breaking up when we went to college this whole time?" Josh asked._

_"No but now it makes sense! This new girl comes, she totally loves you and you guys are going to the same college!"_

_"But I don't even like her!" Josh insisted. They stood in silence, staring at each other until finally Maya came out the door and stared at Alicia with hard eyes. Josh didn't even know she was there._

_"Bye Josh." Alicia pulled out her cell phone to call her limo. As she pulled away she looked behind to see Maya and Josh walk back inside._

"Yeah, it was terrible."

"Maya and Josh didn't even last a month." Massie sneered. Derrick parked the car and opened Massie's door. He grabbed her hand and led her into the club.

"So how's Josh these days anyway? He hasn't mentioned any girls."

Derrick opened his mouth to answer but as soon as they stepped inside to the roaring music, they saw a lot of familiar faces. They looked at each other.

"Would you like to know this evening's forecast?" Derrick asked.

"Trouble." Massie answered for him.

"Derrick, Massie!" Cam and Josh walked up to them

"Is Claire coming?" Cam asked immediately.

"I dunno, I haven't talked to-"

"What about Alicia?" Josh interrupted.

"Um…" Massie glanced at Derrick who shrugged "She's right over there…with a guy."

Josh turned around and got a sad look in his face. Massie felt a pang of guilt.

"Boo!"

Massie turned around and saw Kristen and Dylan.

"Sup?" Dylan held up a piece sign.

"Ehmagawd, Kristen, how much did you let her drink?"

Kristen shrugged. "She's fun this way!"

Dylan giggled wildly. "Josh! Wassup buddy?" She lowered her voice…or at least tried to. "You see Leesh? Looks pretty good doesn't she? I bet you're regretting-"

"Dyl!" Claire joined their group and sensed what was going on. "I brought you some water."

"Claire!" Massie said at the same time as Cam.

"Oh- hey, everyone." Claire said, staring at Cam.

Josh sighed heavily and everyone followed his gaze to Alicia and stared until finally, she looked back.

Everyone quickly looked away and Alicia said something to her date and started to walk toward them.

"Here we go." Massie said.

"Hey." Alicia approached their group, sounding pretty mad. "Everyone having a good time staring at me and my date?"

"I am." Dylan said.

"Dylan, let's go dance." Kristen dragged Dylan away.

"I'm thirsty; let's go get something to drink." Derrick and Massie hurried away.

"Um…" Josh stared at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

Claire pulled out her phone and held it behind her back. Thank gawd she was good at texting now.

**CLAIRE: HELP.**

**MASSIE: K?**

**DYLAN: JUFO**

**CLAIRE?**

**KRISTEN: IGNORE HER. I'M COMING.**

Kristen appeared again. "Claire, I need to talk to you." She dragged her away.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"No problem, I actually- oh no."

"What?"

"I left Dylan right here!"

"Ehmagawd." Claire put her head in her hands. "Who knows what she's doing?"

"Dyl!" Kristen called. "I'll check the bar, you check the dance floor."

"Dylan!" Claire pushed through all the crazy dancers. "Dylan!" She called again.

"Ow!" She bumped into someone when she wasn't looking. "Sorry- oh, Cam, uh, sorry."

"It's okay. What's going on?"

Claire straightened her skirt "We can't find Dylan and she probably isn't doing so well."

"I'll help you find her."

Cam and Claire continued to call for her.

**KRISTEN: U FIND HER?**

**CLAIRE: NO.**

"I'm scared." Claire clutched her stomach. "Dylan isn't even the brightest person when she isn't drunk."

"Cam! Claire!" They turned around and saw Chris and Kemp leading Dylan toward them.

"KRISTEN! MASSIE!" She saw the two still searching and gestured them over.

"Dylan! Bad girl!" Kristen scolded her like a dog.

Massie grabbed Dylan's arm. "Okay, sleepover at my house. Coming Claire?"

"Yeah." Claire followed her friends and left Cam standing there. He didn't even get to ask her to dance.

The girls found Alicia with a glare on her face.

"Sleepover at my place, Leesh, you can tell us what happened."

"I HATE Josh!" Alicia whisper-screamed angrily, right before bursting into tears.

**Want to know what happened with Alicia and Josh? Then…REVIEW! Five reviews and I will update! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! ButI changed my mind,I'm going to tell you what happened withJosh and Alicia in the nextchapter. HA!Just kidding, I think you've waited long enough!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

Blankets and Pillows were sprawled out over Massie's living room. Claire, Kristen and Alicia were sitting Indian style when Massie and Dylan walked in carrying two trays ofice-cream and cookies. They set up the food in the middle and onceeverything was settled they all stared at Alicia. Alicia looked up fromeating herice-cream and sighed "Okay."

_Everyone made excuses to leave and they left Josh standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground and Alicia glaring straight at him. When he wouldn't look up at her she cleared her throat "Ahem." Josh finally looked up.__"Look, I'm sorry okay?"__Alicia didn't answer, she turned around and saw Blake staring at them, getting agitated. She turned back to Josh, still glaring. "I'm waiting for an explanation." __"I don't know what to tell you! I didn't do anything!" __"Blake is the one who told me that you were staring like a high __sch__o__ol__e__r__ in love!" Alicia raised her voice.__"Blake, huh?" He sounded disgusted as he looked past Alicia to get a better look at her date.__Alicia, still glaring, sighed rather loudly.__"I'm sorry, okay? It's just hard for me to see you with another guy!"__Alicia's face softened "Really?"__"Yeah, really. God, Alicia, it's hard for a guy to get over you!"__Alicia tried not to say "aww" out loud. She was about to tell him that she forgave him and thatmaybe they could get coffee or something tomorrow to talk things over when... he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. She was so surprised. She pulled back and glared at him and then she heard Blake behind her._

_"I'm outta here Alicia. You obviously aren't into me."_

_Alicia turned to face him "Blake, no I-"__But__ he was already gone._

_She turned back to Josh with her fists curled and a glare on the face. _

_Josh didn't seem sorry. __In fact__, he smiled at her. _

_"You're smiling?!" Alicia yelled. Josh continued to smile. That made her even __madder_

_"Josh, IHATE YOU!" Alicia screamed. Joshstared at her withno emotion, then, he turned and walked away, just asMassiewalked up. At the sight of her best friends curious and knowing face Alicia burst into tears._

Alicia wiped away her tears with her sleeves but continued to sob. Massie hugged her friend.

"Alicia,Josh is such a jerk."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But you still love him." Massie said. Alicia looked at her, surprised.

"Which is why," Massie continued,flipping open her cell phone "We're going to call him."

**Okay,five reviews! ****Thanks****And I'm sorry it's so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.**

**OMG SOO SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! forgive me! I'll make it up to you with a long chapter!**

"Girls! Girls are are so... AAAUUURRG!" Josh covered his head with a pillow.

"Dude. Chill." Cam had a sports magazine on his lap.

"Why does Alicia have to be so...Alicia-ish?"

Derrick turned to say something to Josh but a faint beeping noise suddenly rang out.

"It's mine." Josh rolled of his spot on the beanbag chair and threw the clothes and blankets that were scattered all over Derrick's room behind him.

"Found it." Cam pulled it out from under the pillow he was sitting on and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Cam?"

"Claire?"

"Why are you calling Josh?"

"Uhh..." Claire looked around at her friends for help. They all shrugged and waved their hands in the air signaling for her to hurry up. Kristen face-planted in the pillow next to her and giggle-screamed.

There was a lot of ruffling sounds from the boys end and they could only here little bits of the conversation.

..."Give it! It's mine!"

..."Why is Claire calling you?"

..."Ow! That hurt!"

..."Just give me the pho-OW!"

..."Dude, no one wants to see that!"

Cam and Josh argued while the girls tried to contain their laughter. Finally they heard Derricks voice say something.

..."Is Massie with her?" Some muffled voices.

"Claire?" Derrick was in control of the phone now. "Is Mass with you?"

"CLAIRE!" Josh jumped away from where Cam was trying to hold him back, grabbed his phone from Derrick's grasp, then landed with a thud inches away from Derrick's desk.

"Josh? Is everything okay over there?" Claire said with a hint of giggles in her voice.

Josh kicked at Cam who was crawling toward him, trying to get the phone back.

"Look, is Alicia with you?"

Whispers. "No. I'm um...I'm with Mass...No Kris-. Whispers. No! I'm with Dyl-. Whisper screams. I'm alone. By myself."

"Yeah Right. I-"

Derrick grabbed the phone, snapped it shut and threw it out the window.

"Dude!"

"We're gonna sneak over there and see who Claire's really with!"

"Why did you throw my phone out the WINDOW?"

Derrick paused and looked at the window thoughtfully. "Oh. I donno. Guess I didn't really have to do that."

Josh's phone started ringing. "Well it didn't break." Josh said, relieved. "That's probably her calling back. Should I run down there and answer it?"

"No. Call her back right when we get to Massie's.

Claire hung up for the third time but before she could tell them that he still wasn't answering her phone rang and she turned it on speaker phone.

"Hello."

"Hey sorry, I was...uh..._"_

_"_It's okay, so, uh... I was calling because uhm..."

"So wait. Who are you with?"

"Massie.. I mean, NO! I'm not with anybody."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Weird. It _looks _like you're with everyone."

The girls looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

There was a very quiet noise. _Tap- tap-tap._

The girls looked at the ceiling, then as their glances were coming back down they noticed three figures standing outside the window in the cold night.

"AHHHEEEEHHHHH!" The screams were so loud. Alicia dove under the covers, not wanting to be seen i nher pajamas. Kristen jumped up and ran in a full circle before joining Alicia. Massie hid behind Dylan who threw a blanket over the two. Claire continued to scream with the others, her heart beating a million miles a second. She didn't hide, she only burried her head in her hands. Once the screaming died down Alicia's voice, muffled by the blankets rang out "I'm going to KILL them!"

Claire looked up and saw mounds of blankets, each with one of her friends then she looked at the window where Cam, Josh and Derrick were cracking up.

"Why are you guys hiding?" She asked.

"Pajamas!" Dylan answered. Claire sighed and stood up. She was wearing yellow short-shorts and a pink t-shirt, both from Juicy. She shrugged and walked to the front door. She pulled it open and was facing the guys' backs. She walked up behind them and cleared her throat.

"AHH!" They screamed and turned around. Then started cracking up again. Cam became serious first. "Hey Claire."

Claire glared.

"You guys are idiots."

Cam looked at Josh and Derrick.

"That wasn't nice." Derrick stated.

"Group huddle." Josh said. The three boys huddled up and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Ready...Break!"

"You guys are so immat- AHHHHHH!"

Cam ran and scooped Claire up by the legs so she was hanging over his shoulder. Josh and Derrick ran ahead and went bursting in the house, followed by Cam and screaming Claire. Alicia, Massie, Dylan and Kristen screamed again. Jumping out from under the blankets and running behind the columns separating Massie's kitchen from the room they were sleeping in. Before Massie could make it to safety Derrick scooped her up just like Cam had Claire and she screamed and pounded his back. Derrick and Cam continued to run in circles with Massie and Claire protesting. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen left the room, trying to be unnoticed but Josh saw their escape and surprised them by turning the corner so he was directly in front of them. The girls screamed and grabbed onto each other.

"Which one of you ladies wants to go for a swim?"

They screamed louder.

"Josh." Alicia tried to sound mad. "Stooop." But she couldn't contain her giggling.

"Guys! I'm going to need some help! They ALL want to come!" Josh yelled over his shoulder.

Derrick ran by with Massie who screamed "ALICIA!"

Alicia took this as a chance to get away from Josh. "Mass!" Josh paid little notice and grabbed the wrists of Dylan and Kristen, he pulled them to his sides and they were kicking all the way out the back door where he was dragging them. Derrick and Cam came right up behind him with Alicia now being pulled out by her wrist also.

"Get ready guys!" Josh stood on the outside of the pool. Kristen and Dylan screamed and kicked as hard as they could.

Derrick and Cam came up and stood next to him.

"1..."

"AHH!"

"2..."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"3!!"

"Don't do this-AHHH!!"

The screaming girls all went flying into the pool at the same time.

Massie came up first and as soon as her head came above water, she continued screaming.

The boys were holding their stomachs cracking up. The rest of the girls came up one by one. The boys continued to laugh until they heard sobbing. They saw Massie at the side of the pool with her head in the crook of her elbow.

The boys whispered a couple of cuss words to each other then Derrick walked over and crouched near her. "Mass?..."

Massie quickly reached up, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pool. On his way down he grabbed Massie's waist and she screamed as she went underwater with him.

Everyone cracked up. Josh and Cam pulled of their shirts and dove into the water where Kristen, Dylan and Claire all splashed them. Alicia hovered behind Kristen, giggling softly. Josh broke away from the circle and climbed out of the pool. Alicia turned to Claire and started talking, trying not to be curious about Josh.

Suddenly Alicia heard her name "Aleeeesha. AlEEEEsha."

She turned around and saw Josh in the hottub that was right above the pool with a water fall going into the pool. His chin rested on his elbows and he called her name playfully but at the same time serious. When Alicia made eye contact his brown eyes pleaded with her. She tried not to smile as she walked over to the water fall and hoisted her self onto the concrete stones seperating the pool from the hottub.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"...You gonna come in?"

Alicia shrugged then lowered herslef into the hottub.

Josh looked down at his hands. "I...uhh..." He cleared his throat then started again "I..." He shook his head nervously then started to rub his forehead.

Alicia felt sorry for him and really wanted to comfort him. She didn't want to be mad anymore. All she wanted to do was make up and make out.

She cleared her throat and Josh looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was resting on the wall behind her. "You're forgiven."

She opened her eyes and saw Josh looking down again, trying to contain the huge smile on his face. She closed her eyes again and waited. After a couple of minutes, she felt Josh's thigh against hers.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, their faces were so close. Josh put his arm around her shoulder and they were about to kiss when a flash went off behind them.

"Kristen!"

"Sorry." Kristen giggled.

Everyone was sitting at the edge of the pool behind them. Kristen had a camera. Alicia blushed. Josh really blushed.

"Now the only one who needs to get back together is Cam and Claire!" Dylan stated happily.

"Dylan! Nice way to make a cute moment awkward." Massie said.

Dylan slapped her forehead "I must still be a little drunk!"

Massie looked at Claire who's face was a deep shade of red and was trying to look like she thought this was funny.

"What an eventful night!" Kristen stood up, attempting to save Claire. "I guess we should all go-" Alicia, who was now standing behind her, pushed her in the pool then jumped in after her. Followed by everyone else.

**That only took FOREVER! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry i take so long to update! anyway. enjoy! And Sorry, It's a short one.**

Everyone was still at Massie's pool, but now they were all in bathing suits, not clothes, it wasn't the middle of the night and they all had a soda in hand.

The girls tried to climb out of the pool every five minutes, but the boys pulled them back in.

"Ahh!" Alicia screamed as Josh pushed her head under water.

Derrington was having fun tickling Massie until she laughed so hard she went underwater.

Dylan and Kristen were calling Kemp, trying to get him to come over and Cam was trying to flirt with Claire, who wasn't helping much.

Finally Kemp walked up to the fence.

"HEY!" He jumped over the fence and Kristen ran over to him and jumped on his back.

"What's with her?" Claire asked Dylan.

Dylan took a sip of her diet coke "She likes Kemp. And we think he likes her too."

Five minutes later, Claire and Dylan ran to the pool, grabbed hands in midair, plugged their noses and tried to make the biggest splash they could. They came up laughing.

"Was our splash super huge?" Claire asked when they came up.

"No!" Massie laughed.

Claire snapped, pretending to be disappointed. Claire and Dylan rounded up Josh, Cam and Derrick and were at the side of the pool, about to attempt a big splash again when Kristen called out to Dylan.

"Hey Dyl! Let's call Plovert and get him to come!"

"NO!" Claire yelled before Dylan had a chance to respond. Everybody looked at her.

"Why?" Kristen finally asked.

Claire looked around "Because... The pool would get too full."

Before anyone could laugh or say that she was crazy, Massie said "She's right. There's already a lot of people." She looked at Alicia for help.

"Yeah." Alicia said, "And besides, us girls want to tan."

She and Massie climbed out, and the other girls followed them to the tiki bar, left of the pool.

The boys all shrugged at each other and Kemp jumped in the pool.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Claire said.

"Kuh-laire, what was that all about?" Massie asked.

Claire shrugged and looked at her finger nails.

"Do you like Chris or something?" Alicia asked.

"No, she likes Cam." Dylan said.

Claire sighed "Yeah but I wish I didn't."

"Why?" Kristen asked. "You _do _like Chris don't you?"

"No." Claire said. "I'm dating him."

**Cliff hanger!! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**DRAMMANESS!**

"You _what?"_ Massie whisper-yelled.

Claire took a deep breath "I'm dating Chris. Chris Plovert. I'm dating him."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

Claire shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Alicia asked.

"Of course!"

They all raised their eyebrows knowingly. Claire looked away.

"So you guys were dating before we started hanging out again?"

"No! It all started like... a week ago."

"Well, what are you waiting for Claire?! Tell us!"

_Claire stood with her hand on her chin and her eyes squinted slightly, staring at the magazine rack._

_"Well if it isn't Claire Lyons."_

_"Chris, hey."_

_"Hey. What are you doing?" He stood beside her._

_"Looking for a magazine."_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh well what are you doing right now?" He asked._

_Claire looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Looking for a magazine."_

_Chris laughed "Do you wanna go out to lunch?"_

_"Uhm... sure." _

"And then we went out the next day and the next day and...yeah."

"But I mean..." Kristen looked around at Massie, Dylan and Alicia then lowered her voice "You like Cam don't you?"

Claire bit her lip.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kemp asked.

Josh shrugged.

Claire's cell phone started to ring. The girls didn't notice, they just kept talking.

Cam jumped out of the pool.

"Is someone jealous?" Kemp teased. Cam ignored him and pushed Claire's towel out of the way. He pulled her cell phone out of the side pocket of her bag and red the Caller ID. _Chris._

"Hey dude." Cam answered.

"Cam? Is Claire with you?"

"Yeah... we're all here."

"Where?"

"Massie's pool. Dude, come over we just ordered pizza."

"Cool. I'll be over in like ten minutes."

Cam hung up.

"Cam, what are you doing with my cell phone?!" Claire pretended to sound mad.

But Cam heard her voice shaking. That's when he sensed something. "It was Chris." He stood up and looked her in the eye. Claire tried not to flinch but Cam saw Massie exchange panicked glances with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan.

"He's coming over." Cam said.

"Oh."

"Is that a problem?" Cam asked.

Claire paused "No. I mean, the pool might be a little tight."

Just then, they all turned as they heard Chris' car rumble to a stop. Soon, he was standing in front of everyone.

"What'd I miss?" He asked suspiciously as everyone stared at him.

"Nothing." Cam shot Claire one more look then walked away.

That night they all sat in the hot tub. Claire was still as nervous as could be. She had never gotten a chance alone with Chris and as far as he knew, everyone knew that they were dating.

"Wait are you guys back together?" Kemp asked Alicia and Josh.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Josh asked.

"Since when?" Chris asked.

"Last night." Josh grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Cool." Chris said.

"Yeah, guess we missed a lot last night." Kemp said.

"You did." Massie said. "These guys act like they're six years old."

Kemp made a show of picking up his finger and counting all around the circle.

Claire didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. "So now only six of us are single."

"No four." Chris objected.

Claire shrunk down in her seat.

"No." Kemp said. "Kristen, Dylan, me, Cam, you and Claire."

"Wait..." Chris looked at Claire who shrunk down in her seat more.

Everyone looked around.

"You guys _are_ single_." _Derrick looked around "Right?"

Chris looked at Claire starting to get a little mad. "No."

"No?" Josh leaned forward.

"We're dating." Chris said sternly.

Everyone was silent. Looking at Claire.

She sat with just her head above the water staring down. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she felt everybody's eyes drilling into her. Especially Cam's.

Claire turned her head slightly to where Cam was sitting. But he was gone.

_**REVIEWwWW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, READY??... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!!**

surprised? Good. Enjoy the last chapter...sniffle

Claire stomped down the road. She had no idea where she was going. She had just had a huge screaming fight with Chris which ended in them breaking up. Claire could care less.

All she wanted to do was find Cam.

She loved him. Finally, _finally, _she realized it. She whipped out her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time and flipped it open. The screen read _8 missed calls. _She had hit "ignore" every time one of her friends called. After she noticed that Cam was gone from the hot tub, she climbed out and ran to Massie's main house, ripped off her bathing suit, and grabbed a pair of Massie's Juicy sweats: yellow, and a white t-shirt (she didn't even know where it was from, but she didn't care in the least). She was still the t-shirt and pulling up the pants when Chris burst in.

"Claire! What is going _on_?"

Claire pulled a hair band from her wrist and started to pull her hair into a pony tail. "You wanna know? Fine. I'll tell you. I don't like you Chris. I just don't. I tried to, but I can't." She finished throwing her hair up and dropped her arms to her thighs with a _slap. _

Chris stared at her with his mouth opened. Claire realized what she had said.

_Ouch._

She opened her mouth to apologize but Chris started yelling. They screamed back and forth for a while before Chris yelled "I don't get it? Why don't you like me?"

"Because I love Cam!" It shocked both of them and Claire's hand flew to her mouth. Chris had became said then said "I could of guessed that." Then slumped out of the room.

Now Claire was hot. Why had she worn sweats? She heard a car beside her. It was Massie.

"Get in Claire." Massie demanded, the roof on her convertible was down. Claire sighed and climbed in the passenger seat. Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were in the back. She crossed her arms and looked over her side of the car.

"Why are you mad at us?" Massie asked.

"I'm not." Claire sighed again then pulled out her cell phone. She took a deep breath then pressed a button and held it to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Alicia asked.

"Hi Chris. It's me." Claire said into the phone. Massie turned the radio down.

"Yeah I know." Claire continued "I'm really sorry." She listened for a while then smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks...Kay. Bye." Claire hung up. "Resolved." She announced.

Just then, Massie pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant. The same one they had all met up at when they started hanging out. Claire sighed. She was hungry. She would go eat with her friends, then find Cam.

She followed her friends through the door then froze. There were all the boys, sitting at that same table. Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia all skipped over and sat down. Claire couldn't move. Suddenly, Cam looked up. Claire felt like everything around her turn to slow motion as she watched his blue eye and green eye, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Would he look away? Glare? Leave?

He smiled his amazing smile, at her and that one smile said a lot. She looked around and saw all of her friends laughing. She looked back at Cam and knew-they all knew-that everything was going to be okay.

**THE END. :D **


End file.
